disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
META MAGIC FEATS
' ' ' ' Destructive Spell For when you absolutely have to kill every motherf@cker in the room. Add your weapon damage to the damage the spell does as if it were a technique. This uses a spell slot of 2 higher than usual. You cannot use this metamagic feat with techniques. ' ' Love Power Your heart is so full of love that it'll probably burst before you reach adulthood. However this love aids in conquering evil and as such makes it so that you can pierce the hateful hearts of your foes. Enemies effected by a Love Power Spell take an additional +1 damage per level if they are evil. This uses a spell slot 3 levels higher than usual. If the technique has multiple rays in a touch attack it only applies to the first one. ' ' Elite Spell Your spells are the fancy, French dessert version of normal spells, and you flaunt that power and finesse with every divine movement and arcane word. This increases the spell's level by 5. An Elite spell ignores abilities that allow no damage on a successful saving throw, such as Evasion, Mettle, and Evasive Mind. If the creature has the improved version of the ability, it works as the lesser version (I.E. Improved evasion becomes evasion.) This cannot be combined with technique or spell perfection. ' ' Mind Bending Spell A spell so impossible it bends your mind. This increases the spell's level by 5. When casting a mind bending spell, you can choose a different kind of saving throw than the one listed (Example: Reflex to fortitude, or will to Reflex, Ext...). If a creature can use abilities like evasion or mettle, they only apply if the save being made is the same as that ability. (Example, Reflex gets turned into a fortitude save, they no longer gain evasion, but they could use mettle). ' ' Thousandfold Hate Your hate for them drives you into a burning frenzy and a smoldering rage. You will do anything to eliminate the people who stand before you. Enemies effected by a Thousandfold Hate Spell take an additional +1 damage per level if they are good. This uses a spell slot 3 levels higher than usual. If the technique has multiple rays in a touch attack it only applies to the first one. ' ' Martial Law This here town's not big enough for the both of us pardner. And as such I reckon you bedder git'. And after that you took an English language class and were far more well off. Enemies effected by a Martial law Spell take an additional +1 damage per level if they are Chaotic. This uses a spell slot 3 levels higher than usual. If the technique has multiple rays in a touch attack it only applies to the first one. ''' '''Great Anarchy Cause a ruckus and throw some shit, break a window, steal a TV, it's all in a day's work. Let's start a riot up in this bitch. Enemies effected by a Great Anarchy Spell take an additional +1 damage per level if they are Lawful. This uses a spell slot 3 levels higher than usual. If the technique has multiple rays in a touch attack it only applies to the first one. Revenge Spell For the spelling bee netherworld championship... Spell Revenge. K-I-C-K-U-R-A-S-S. REVENGE. When in revenge mode, You can deal an additional amount of damage to a creature equal to 1/4 the damage they just dealt you in the last round. This is applied to the spell you cast on that enemy. If the spell effects multiple targets, it only applies the additional damage to the target you designated. This costs a spell slot 2 higher than normal. By spending 10 points from your stamina pool, you can make this feat not cost anything additional. Category:Feats